


P.S: I Love You

by TwilightHayley



Series: NovaHD [AU One-Shots] [2]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHayley/pseuds/TwilightHayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks is in detention, and his boyfriend is a lovable idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S: I Love You

* * *

**Prompt: School AU where person A is in detention and person B is making silly faces at them through the window in the door. Credit to:[http://otpprompts.tumblr.com](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/)  
**

* * *

 ~

Aleks knows it’s his own fault that he’s stuck in detention. Threatening to beat the shit out of someone in front of a teacher was never a good idea, even if he had been joking. Unfortunately, Mrs White hadn’t seen the funny side, and now Aleks is trapped in her stuffy classroom instead of on a date with James.

It’s probably a blessing in disguise, though. He has a _lot_ of work to do; bunking lessons to make out with his boyfriend in various locations around school aren’t doing his grades any good.

It’s just him and Mrs White in the room, and the silence is a good catalyst. Aleks begins to power through his assignments, and the first thirty minutes fly by.

So absorbed in his work, he doesn’t notice that someone is trying to get his attention - until he sees a flash of movement in his peripheral vision. He glances up, and sees James standing outside of the classroom door. As happy as he is to see him, he knows he’ll end up in detention with him if Mrs White catches him.

“What are you doing?” Aleks mouths, and James grins at him happily through the glass. He shrugs his shoulders, giving him a wink before dropping out of sight.

Aleks chances a look at his teacher. She has her back to the door, busy marking exam papers at her desk, so he turns his gaze back to where James had just been.

He doesn’t reappear, so Aleks guesses that he’s probably left. Just as he’s about to pick up his pencil, he sees James pop up again, pulling a grotesque face at him.

Aleks rolls his eyes at his idiot of a boyfriend, but he can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face. James Wilson Jr may seem intimidating to most of the student body with his leather jackets and cocky attitude, but Aleks knows the real him. He’s a giant, lovable dork, and Aleks wouldn’t have him any other way.

“Mr Wilson!”

The bellow of James’s name makes Aleks nearly jump out of his seat, and he can only watch in horror – and amusement – as Mrs White storms across the classroom. She flings the door open and James stumbles through, well and truly caught.

“Oh, hey teach!” He says cheerfully, unfazed by her anger. “Don’t mind me, I was just—”

“Sit down.” Mrs White demands, and James nods his head, knowing he can’t get out of this one.

“Sure thing ma’am.” He gives her a mock-salute as he walks into the classroom, immediately making a beeline for the desk beside Aleks’s.

“No talking.” Mrs White reminds them, passing James a detention slip.

James looks the epitome of innocence as he nods solemnly, but the moment Mrs White’s back is turned, he crumples up the note and tosses it at Aleks.

“Behave.” Aleks mimes, pocketing the paper. James can’t afford to get into any more trouble.

His boyfriend gives him a wicked smile, a mischievous gleam in his dark eyes, and Aleks bites his lip. He is usually unable to resist that look, but his GPA is at stake. He shakes his head slightly, a warning, and turns back to his work.

He should have known that James would ignore him. Another ball of paper smacks him in the side of the head moments later, and Aleks glares at him as he reaches down to retrieve it from the floor. He is about to throw it back when he catches a glimpse of James’s handwriting. Curious, he smooths out the creases in the paper to read the message.

_You look so hot in that shirt._

Aleks glances down at the shirt he is wearing: red plaid – nothing special. He picks up his pencil, and scribbles a note back.

**Seriously? You’re sexting me in detention?**

When he’s certain that Mrs White isn’t looking in their direction, he tosses the paper back at James. He aims for his head but James catches the ball in his hands before it can hit its target. He sees him smirk at his message, and he scrawls one back.

This time, Aleks intercepts the throw.

_Technically, we’re not sexting. I’m sending you a love letter._

As warmed as Aleks is by the gesture, he really does have a lot of work to do. They can flirt with each other once detention is over, when they can actually talk. He quickly writes another message, not really paying attention to his choice of words.

**Babe, I love you, but please stop. I have to finish this work.**

This time, when he passes James the note, he doesn’t watch him read it. He turns back to his work, opening his science textbook to the list of questions he was supposed to complete two weeks ago.

He is relieved when another note doesn’t appear on his desk, but he’s also a little concerned. He’d expected some kind of response from his usually vocal boyfriend.

He glances over at him, surprised when he sees James still staring down at the note. His expression is unreadable, and Aleks hastily thinks back to what he’d written.

It strikes him suddenly, and he freezes in horror. He can feel his blood run cold as the realisation hits him: he’d told James he loved him. He’d never uttered those three words before.

Even though he knows it’s too late, he leans across the gap between their desks, trying in vain to swipe the note out of James’s hands.

But James moves his chair away, shifting out of Aleks’s reach. Carefully, he smooths out the wrinkles in the paper, and he slips it inside of his notebook. He avoids Aleks’s gaze the entire time, and Aleks can only watch helplessly as James tears out another sheet of paper. The movement is agonisingly slow, so not to attract the attention of Mrs White, and Aleks waits with bated breath as James picks up his pen and writes another note.

Aleks can’t see clearly, but he knows the message is short. He doesn’t know whether that’s a good or bad thing, and he eyes the paper warily as James offers it to him. His hands are trembling, but he tries to keep calm as his fingers grip the note.

Suddenly, the paper is snatched out of his grasp.

Aleks makes a sound of surprise as Mrs White towers above him, holding the note in her hand. She scans the words on the paper, and Aleks blushes, mortified. He can’t bring himself to meet James’s gaze, even though he can feel his eyes burning through him. He prays desperately that he hasn’t written something dirty.

Mrs White’s expression softens, and she folds the note. “Detention can finish early today.” She says, bewildering Aleks. “You’re both dismissed.”

Aleks expects James to make a sharp remark, but he stays silent. He finally plucks up the courage to look at him, and he’s relieved when he sees his mirroring blush. Both of them are mutually embarrassed, and they hastily pack up their belongings.

Before they can leave the classroom, Mrs White offers Aleks the note, and he takes it gratefully, desperate to see the words that had been powerful enough to end their detention.

Outside in the corridor, Aleks halts to unfold the piece of paper. James’s face is still flushed, and he shifts nervously, his gaze locked on Aleks.

Aleks takes a deep breath, and looks down at the words.

_I love you too, idiot._

Hope. Warmth. Affection. Passion. Every single emotion pierces through Aleks, burning through his veins. He feels dizzy from the overwhelming rush of love he feels for the blushing idiot beside him. “You love me?” He whispers, clutching the note to his chest.

The tips of James’s ears are pink. “Of course I do.” He says softly.

Aleks beams, and James’s face lights up in response. They stand there, beaming goofily at each other like two lovesick idiots - which Aleks supposes they are.

Unable to resist him any longer, he launches forward to kiss him, cradling the back of his head to press their lips together fiercely. James responds eagerly, and Aleks feels him wrap his arms around his waist.

Suddenly he is lifted into the air, and Aleks laughs into the kiss, giddy with love.

“Don’t make me give you boys another detention.”

At the sound of Mrs White’s voice, James breaks the kiss and places Aleks back on the ground. They both grin at her sheepishly, and she shakes her head, unable to stop herself from smiling back at them. “Get out of here!” She commands.

“Yes ma’am!” James grabs Aleks’s hand and leads him away quickly, both of them erupting into laughter as they run down the corridor.  

Work is the last thing on Aleks’s mind now; he just wants to be with the man he loves.

He’ll worry about the rest later.


End file.
